


Under pressure

by Simphony



Category: Numb3rs
Genre: M/M, Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:55:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simphony/pseuds/Simphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian adesso era là, a Los Angeles ed era venuto solo per lui [...] Esclusivamente per lui, Ian glielo aveva detto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under pressure

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry e pietà per l'OOC ç_ç  
> Scritta per il maribingo di maridichallenge con il prompt 11. “Gravity – Papa Roach”

Ian aveva più di una settimana libera. Aveva lavorato ininterrottamente per più di un mese, senza giorni liberi, quasi senza pausa, senza fermarsi un secondo, senza riposare il cervello, senza permettersi un secondo di pensare a nessun altro che non fosse la sua preda.  
Charlie lo sapeva.  
Charlie ne era più che consapevole. Lavorando così a stretto con Don e con l'FBI Charlie si era reso conto di quanta concentrazione servisse ad un agente speciale durante un caso.  
E Ian adesso era là, a Los Angeles ed era venuto solo per lui.  
Esclusivamente per lui, Ian glielo aveva detto. E Charlie non era stato capace di dirgli che avrebbe mollato tutto per vederlo, perché _non poteva_.  
“Devo lavorare. Scusa. Magari ci vediamo domani, ok?” e aveva chiuso la chiamata, senza nemmeno aspettare una risposta.  
Ma Charlie non poteva farci nulla. Non era colpa sua se il suo cervello funzionava _così_ male.  
Charlie continuò a scrivere numeri, formule, equazioni e calcoli sulle lavagne nel proprio garage per ore, quasi consumando il gesso, quasi arrivando a scrivere con i polpastrelli.  
Avrebbe scritto anche con il sangue, se fosse stato necessario.  
Non riusciva a smettere.  
Era come se qualcuno gli imponesse di continuare a fare tutti quei calcoli e lui non potesse opporsi.  
Aveva una voce nella propria testa, una voce che lo guidava piano piano, che gli svelava la strada passo dopo passo e lui doveva continuare, perché _doveva_ vedere dove quella strada lo avrebbe portato.  
E si odiava, Charlie.  
Si odiava talmente tanto quando si focalizzava così tanto su quella maledetta lavagna senza potersi fermare nemmeno un secondo.  
E voleva vedere Ian, disperatamente.   
Erano settimana che mancava da L.A e lui stava là, a lavorare.  
Gli sembrava di ripercorrere la stessa vita vissuta quando sua madre era morta.  
Voleva disperatamente salire a trovarla, stare con lei, parlarle per le ultime volte prima che morisse, che scomparisse per sempre dalla sua vita.  
Ma non ci riusciva.  
Il gesso si faceva sempre più piccolo, minuto dopo minuto a causa della pressione che usava per scrivere e Charlie iniziava a sentire le dita strusciare sulla superficie ruvida della lavagna.  
Si fermò un secondo, sentendo il respiro pesante nel petto a causa della polvere di gesso che aveva inalato per quando stava appiccicato alla lavagna.   
Strinse le dita con forza sul gesso, sempre più forte, facendosi male, poi in un impeto d'ira lo lanciò via, esalando un verso di disperazione.  
Si chinò sui talloni, passando le mani fra i capelli, stringendoli con forza. Voleva sentire solo dolore, ma nemmeno quello riusciva a distrarlo dal flusso di pensieri che gli attraversavano il cervello, veloci e rapidi come lampi di luce che solo lui riusciva a comprendere.  
« Cristo... » sibilò sentendo gli occhi lucidi « Cristo! » ripeté ancora.  
Prese un profondo respiro, spezzato da dei piccoli singhiozzi e strinse con ancora più forza le mani fra i capelli.  
Nemmeno si accorse delle guance bagnate dalle lacrime fino a quando una voce non lo fece sobbalzare. Perse l'equilibro scivolando seduto a terra e alzò gli occhi su una figura sfocata.  
Si passò le mani sul viso, mettendo finalmente a fuoco la figura di Ian.  
« I-Ian...? » esalò.  
L'uomo si avvicinò velocemente a lui, la preoccupazione visibile sul suo viso. Charlie lo vide accovacciarsi vicino a lui, accarezzandogli una spalla, sempre più in apprensione.  
« Charlie, tutto ok? » chiese con tono fermo.  
Charlie aprì la bocca, cercando di mettere insieme una frase, ma senza riuscirci e si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
Si scostò dal suo tocco perché non se lo meritava. Non si meritava la sua gentilezza, né la sua preoccupazione, né tanto meno lui.  
Non se lo meritava Charlie.  
Si rialzò faticosamente in piedi, appoggiandosi al tavolo pieno di libri, quaderni pieni di calcoli, cibo lasciato là, intatto, senza nemmeno essere stato toccato. Afferrò una gesso nuovo dalla scatola aperta disordinatamente sul tavolo, prendendo un altro respiro.  
« Charlie, che succede? Non... non ti riesce di trovare una soluzione? » tentò di chiedere Ian, senza capire.  
Il più piccolo abbozzò una risatina amara, riprendendo a scrivere, con rabbia.  
« Buffa la frase che hai detto. » ringhiò « Davvero buffa. Sai, c'era il 13,79% di possibilità che tu mi chiedessi se avessi mangiato. E il 18,36% che chiedessi da quanto tempo non dormo. E il 38,61% che invece dicessi che dovevi ripartire per un caso. »   
Ian rimase in silenzio, ascoltando il rumore del gesso che scriveva.  
« E il restante 30%? » chiese piano l'agente, continuando a fissarlo, ma Charlie non se ne reso conto.  
« 29,24%. » lo corresse Charlie.  
Charlie si allontanò un secondo dalla lavagna, prendendo di nuovo fiato e mordendo un labbro.  
« Che mi chiamassi per dirmi che mi lasciavi. Ma tanto non avrei sentito il telefono. Lo avrei scoperto domani. Forse dopodomani. Con un messaggio nelle segreteria telefonica. » ansimò poi riprendendo a scrivere, i denti ancora stretti con forza sulle labbra, la mano che tremava mentre scrivere.  
« Comunque no. No. Non riesco a trovare una soluzione. Non riesco a capire perché i miei calcoli non tornino e non riesco a capire perché io non riesca ad essere una persona normale. Perché non sono come tutti quanti gli altri. » esclamò a voce sempre più alta sentendo di nuovo le lacrime di rabbia salirgli fino agli occhi, offuscandogli la vista.  
Charlie sentì le mani di Ian che si stringevano con forza sulle sue braccia, allontanandolo bruscamente dalla lavagna e voltandolo verso di lui, tenendolo fermo contro il tavolo.  
« Tu _sei_ normale Charlie. Non sei diverso da me, da tuo padre, da tuo fratello o da chiunque altro ti circonda. »  
« E' una bugia. E lo sai Ian. Lo sai bene che c'è qualcosa di sbagliato in me, nel mio cervello. »   
« Il tuo cervello è perfetto così come è. E poi da dove l'hai tirate fuori quelle percentuali a caso? »  
« A caso... » Charlie si lasciò sfuggire un'altra risatina amara « Sono calcoli probabilistici applicati al... al tuo carattere, alle tue azione e a tutto il resto. »   
« Sono cazzate. Io sono qua e ti ho detto una cosa che i tuoi calcoli non ti hanno detto. »   
« Perché non ho inserito l'incognita della tua abilità di mentire. » sussurrò Charlie, sempre rigido sotto la presa di Ian, contro il tavolo, ogni fibra dei suoi muscoli tesi per la rabbia, la stanchezza e la disperazione.  
« Non ti ho mai mentito Charlie e lo sai. Sono sempre stato onesto con te. »  
« E... Ed è questo che mi fa incazzare ancora di più. » esclamò di nuovo a voce alta il più piccolo, senza più riuscire a controllare le lacrime « Mi fa incazzare perché tu sei sempre così bravo e perfetto con me, mentre io non riesco ad essere altro che un coglione che non è nemmeno capace di allontanarsi da una cazzo di lavagna per cenare con te. » continuò « Non ci riesco e mi odio per questo, per essere incapace di essere... »   
Ian lo interruppe, baciandolo con forza, infilando la lingua dentro la sua bocca, stringendo ancora di più le mani sulla braccia di Charlie, tirandolo verso di sé, contro il proprio corpo. Lo baciò a lungo, con una passione che Charlie sembrava quasi aver dimenticato, mordendogli le labbra, continuando a possedere la sua bocca.  
Quando il più grande si allontanò Charlie ansimava per la mancanza d'aria e ancora per la rabbia che gli riempiva il petto.  
« Non sono perfetto. Non sono sempre bravo Charlie. E tu non sei un coglione e non sei un alieno. So come lavora il tuo cervello. So che quando hai... hai dei calcoli nella tua testa non puoi ignorarli e lo sapevo perfettamente che ci sarebbero stati questi momenti quando abbiamo deciso di stare insieme. »  
« Io... stamattina avrei voluto dirti che... » Charlie si morse ancora un labbro, martoriato dai denti di Ian e dai propri « Volevo vederti e stare nel letto con te, nel tuo albergo e pranzare insieme e andare a fare un giro e... » scosse la testa « Ma non ci sono riuscito. Non... »  
« Non devi forzarti Charlie. Non con me. » lo interruppe ancora Ian, più dolcemente di prima, allentando di poco la presa sul ragazzo.  
« N-Non... non capisci! » Charlie serrò gli occhi con forza « Io _voglio_ stare con te, ma _posso_ smettere di fare questi calcoli. E mi odio per questo. »   
Ian lo guardò intensamente per un minuto, prima di abbracciarlo e stringerlo a sé. Sentì quasi subito l'altro ricambiare l'abbraccio, stringergli le mani sulla schiena, affondare il viso nel suo collo e respirare profondamente per cercare di ritrovare un equilibrio mentale e fisico che non trovava.  
« Lo so Charlie. » sussurrò piano al suo orecchio « Lo so, ma non devi odiarti. Tu sei perfetto così come sei. »   
Charlie scosse debolmente la testa.  
« Io ti amo per come sei. Perché sei tu. Perché sei Charlie Epps e mi liquidi per dei calcoli che non capirò mai nella mia vita e perché quando sei con me se la persona più adorabile del mondo. » ammise piano Ian, a voce bassa.  
Il più piccolo si irrigidì fra le sue braccia. Tentò di divincolarsi, senza successo. Era la prima volta che Ian glielo dicevo, in più di un anno.  
« Va bene così Charlie. » continuò « Io comprendo. _Posso_ comprenderti. E non devi odiarti per quello che sei. »   
Lentamente Ian sentì Charlie rilassarsi fra le sue braccia, lasciarsi andare contro di lui, senza più cercare di spostarsi.  
« Ti amo anche io Ian. » mormorò « Ti amo e mi dispiace essere quello che sono. »   
« Tu vai bene così come sei Charlie. E non mi stancherò mai di ripetertelo. »   
Ian si spostò leggermente, osservandolo per una manciata di secondi, baciandolo ancora, questa volta più dolcemente di prima, teneramente, come a volerlo continuare a consolare, dicendogli che andava tutto bene.   
Charlie annuì, lentamente, senza però lasciarlo andare.  
« Posso lasciarti da solo ai tuoi calcoli o ti verrà un altro attacco di panico? » chiese poi con un sorriso il più grande.  
« No io... » Charlie scosse la testa, schiarendosi la gola « Sono stanco di fare calcoli. Vogliamo andare a mangiare da qualche parte? » chiese poi.  
« Sei sicuro? Sono serio, non è un problema se vuoi continuare con... » Ian guardò una delle tante lavagne « ...con qualunque cosa tu stia facendo. »   
Di nuovo Charlie scosse la testa, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
« Devo schiarirmi le idee. Non riesco a capire perché non tornano i conti. »   
Lentamente fece scivolare le mani lungo la sua schiena, stringendole poi piano sulle mani dell'agente, intrecciando le dita in un infantile bisogno di attaccamento.  
« Davvero Ian. Vorrei uscire da qua, almeno per qualche ora. »   
Ian sorrise, baciandogli una tempia.  
E Charlie si disse che andava bene. Che le cose potevano funzionare se solo avesse realmente voluto farle funzionare.  
Ian se lo meritava. Si meritava il suo impegno, il suo amore incondizionato. Si meritava che pensasse solo a lui quando stavano insieme, matematica permettendo.   
E in fondo lo sapeva, lo aveva saputo fin dal primo momento che i loro sguardi si erano incrociati, un tempo che gli sembrava lontanissimo ormai.  
Non importava quanto combattessero, quando _si_ combattessero o contro chi lo combattessero. Charlie sapeva che avrebbe dato tutto di sé per Ian, fino a sanguinare e che Ian avrebbe fatto lo stesso per lui.  
Sapeva che non gli avrebbe voltato le spalle, lui no, non lo avrebbe fatto. E Charlie ormai era deciso a fare di tutto per relegare il passato in un angolo e dedicarsi solo ad Ian.  
Ian lo baciò, distogliendolo ancora una volta dai propri pensieri. Charlie abbozzò un sorriso timido di scuse, ma l'altro sorrideva, scuotendo la testa.  
« Dove vuoi andare a mangiare, allora? »  
Improvvisamente lo stomaco di Charlie brontolò rumorosamente, facendoli ridacchiare.  
« Non lo so. E' qualche giorno che non mangio. Portami dove vuoi. »  
Ian annuì, dirigendosi verso l'uscita del garage, proponendo varie opzioni e Charlie si disse che era _giusto_ così.   
Avrebbe lottato per rendere Ian e sé stesso felici, anche a costo di sanguinare fino all'ultima goccia di sangue che possedeva.


End file.
